redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Patrol
The Long Patrol is a specialized, elite army of hares that live at Salamandastron and are commanded by the resident Badger Ruler of the mountain. As in a military, they are divided into a specific hierarchy of rank and function. Though hares have served under a badger at Salamandastron for as long as anybeast can remember, it was the first modern badger lord, Brocktree, that organized them into an actual regiment that became henceforth known as the Long Patrol. Prior to the name "Long Patrol", the fighting hares of Salamandastron were called "Stonepaw's Stalwarts." The Long Patrol has seen many different levels of size and organization over the seasons, and seemed to reach a peak in the time of the Badger Lady Cregga Rose Eyes. She commanded a force of about 1000 hares and had several specialized ranks. The size has fluctuated constantly with different Badger Lords. Under Rawnblade Widestripe and Boar the Fighter there were around 10, and under Urthstripe the Strong there were about 40. However, Sunflash the Mace and Brocktree were both said to have had large numbers. Since Cregga had 1000 hares at the mountain the numbers have not changed much. Hares of the Long Patrol are perilous in battle and are feared by vermin everywhere. Though they are occasionally lazy and they almost always eat a lot, the hares are good creatures that exist to rid the world of evil. Known Members of the Long Patrol The following known members of the Long Patrol are classed by rank, from highest to lowest. Generals *Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Mullein Braggwuth Barshaw (appears in Eulalia!), formerly Major Brigadiers *Brigadier Buckworthy Crumshaw (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Brigadier Thyme (appears in Mariel of Redwall) Colonels *Clary (appears in Mariel of Redwall, mentioned in The Bellmaker) *Cornspurrey De Fformelo Tussock (appears in The Long Patrol) *Cragglow (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Eyebright (appears in The Long Patrol) *Gorsebloom (mentioned in High Rhulain) *Mad Maudie (appears in Eulalia!), formerly Assistant Cook *Sandgall (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Thropple (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Whippscut (appears in Triss) Officers *Hedgepaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Ferdimond de Mayne (appears in Rakkety Tam) Majors *Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk (appears in High Rhulain) *Perigord Habile Sinistra (appears in The Long Patrol), formerly Captain Captains *Cheeva (appears in The Long Patrol) *Derron Fortindom (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Sabretache (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Fleetrunn (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Horty (appears in Loamhedge) *Quince (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Raphael Granden (appears in High Rhulain) *Rockleg (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tammo (appears in The Long Patrol) *Twayblade (appears in The Long Patrol) Lieutenants *Morio (appears in The Long Patrol) *Oxeye (appears in Salamandastron) *Sagetip (appears in High Rhulain) Sergeants Master Sergeants *Bann (appears in High Rhulain) Colour Sergeants *O'Cragg (appears in High Rhulain) *O'Flugg (mentioned in Eulalia!) Other *Brassjaw (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Clubrush (appears in The Long Patrol) *Learunner (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Torgoch (appears in The Long Patrol) *Sapwood (appears in Salamandastron) *Widepaw (appears in Triss) *Wonwill (appears in Rakkety Tam) Corporals *Butty Wopscutt (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Drubblewick (appears in High Rhulain) *Ellbrig (appears in The Long Patrol) *Rubbadub (appears in The Long Patrol) *Thwurl (appears in Eulalia!) *Wilderry (appears in Rakkety Tam) Archers *Bart Thistledown (appears in Salamandastron) *Starbob (appears in Salamandastron) Runners *Algador Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) *Deodar (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pieface Baggscut (mentioned in The Taggerung) *Reeve Starbuck (appears in The Long Patrol) Gallopers *Dauncey (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Kersey (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Riffle Swiftback (appears in The Long Patrol) Other Members *Biffy Bigelow (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Big Beau Sullagan (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Big Stinky Wothers (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Blinky Swiffleton (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Bloggwood (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Bracken Woodsorrel (mentioned in The Bellmaker) *Bradberry (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Breeze (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Burdilo (appears in Triss) *Buffheart (appears in Mossflower) *Cartwill (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Catkin (appears in Salamandastron) *Crocus (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Dewfleck (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Ecrea (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Fallow (appears in The Long Patrol) *Fearless Frink Maclurch (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Flibber (appears in High Rhulain) *Flummerty (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Flunkworthy (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Floke (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Fluffscuttle (mentioned in Rakkety Tam) *Folderon (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Fordpetal (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Furgale (appears in The Long Patrol) *Furps (appears in Eulalia!) *Gorsepaw (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Gribbsy (appears in High Rhulain) *Honorable Rosemary (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Lanky Lockben (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Longeyes (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Lorquin Woodsorrel (mentioned in Mariel of Redwall) *Lupin (appears in Mossflower) *Mem Divinia (appears in The Long Patrol) *Merriscut Fieldbud (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Midge Manycoats (appears in The Long Patrol) *Mobbs (appears in High Rhulain) *Moonpaw (appears in Salamandastron) *Nutpaw Jarkins (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Pasque Valerian (appears in The Long Patrol) *Pennybright (appears in Salamandastron) *Portan (appears in High Rhulain) *Porty (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Quartle (appears in High Rhulain) *Rockjaw Grang (appears in The Long Patrol) *Ryeback (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Seawood (appears in Salamandastron) *Shangle Widepad (appears in The Long Patrol) *Shorebuck (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Shorebuck (Salamandastron) (appears in Salamandastron) *Sideswiper Smythe (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Starbuck (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Stinky Scarbuttle (mentioned in Eulalia!) *Sundew (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Tare (appears in The Long Patrol) *Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel (appears in Mariel of Redwall and The Bellmaker) *Thistle (appears in Salamandastron) *Tringle (appears in Eulalia!) *Trowbaggs (appears in The Long Patrol) *Turry (appears in The Long Patrol) *Windpaw (appears in Salamandastron) Sects Fur and Foot Fighters Border Patrol The Fur and Foot Fighters Border Patrol was set up to patrol the borders around Salamandastron, up and down the seacoast a little distance, and back towards Mossflower woods. They didn't go as far as the Long Patrol, thus giving them the name "Border" Patrol. *Basil Stag Hare (appears in Redwall and Mattimeo) *Ffring (appears in Mossflower) *Harebell (appears in Mossflower) *Honeydew (appears in Mossflower) *Trubbs (appears in Mossflower) *Willow (appears in Mossflower) *Wother (appears in Mossflower) Notes & Trivia *Master Sergeant (Bann) isn't a British Army rank, but is used primarily in the U.S. Army. This is odd because every other Long Patrol rank is British, eg. Colour Sergeant is only used in the British army. *In Mariel of Redwall, Colonel Clary is the leader of Brigadier Thyme and Hon Rosie. He appears to be the most senior of the group in both rank and experience. In fact, Thyme is higher ranking than Clary, brigadier being one level above colonel. *Under Lord Rawnblade Widestripe, the Long Patrol has only 10 hares, probably one of smallest Long Patrols ever. However, there are more Senior Officers in the Patrol than in any of the other books. Other *List of Long Patrol Casualties Books The army of The Long Patrol appears in Lord Brocktree, Mossflower, Mariel of Redwall, Outcast of Redwall, Salamandastron, The Long Patrol, The Taggerung, Triss, Rakkety Tam, High Rhulain, and Eulalia!. Category:Hares Category:Heroes Category:Tribes/Groups